Omnibulé par des yeux
by mira nara
Summary: Tout est noir, j'ai mal partout, un clone à moi batifole avec un homme sans visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et puis à qui appartiennent ses grands beaux yeux bleus qui m'observent et qui me calme, bon sang je deviens fou!...


**Auteur:** Mira Nara

**Titre:** Peut-on être omnibulé par des yeux ?

**Résumé**: Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on se réveillait un jour et qu'on ne se souviendrait plus du tout de son petit copain ?

**couple:** Kouga X Inuyasha

**Note1 : **euh… Que dire ?et bien j'essaye de corriger toutes mes photes Daurtograffes mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore un tas donc…. Passer outre s'il vous plaît !!!

**Note2 : **Au début j'avais une vague idée de cette fanfiction et maintenant quand je vois le résultat je me dis que ça fait beaucoup trop nunuche. Non j'en suis même certaine mais bon… Amusez-vous s'il vous plaît !

**Bonne lecture !**

Aïeuh… J'ai mal partout ! Que s'est-il passé ?... je me suis battu contre Naraku, et puis ? Le trou noir !dit littéralement…Où suis-je ? Il fait tout noir, je n'y vois rien !

Une douce brise vient effleurer mes cheveux argentés, et, venu de nulle part, une personne apparaît devant moi. Je voyais clairement ses vêtements rouges, son collier, ses cheveux argentés, ses oreilles de chien… mais, c'est moi !!! Inuyasha !

Une autre personne montre le bout de nez. Celle-ci a une jupe de fourrure, une queue de loup, et… pas de visage ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!Je suis atterri où moi, encore ?! J'observe doucement mon « clone » sauter au ralenti dans les bras de « l'homme-sans-visage » (eh oui ! c'est un homme en jupe XD) Ma mâchoire s'écrase sur le sol. C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui saute au cou ? Pourquoi est-ce que je…Oh mon… JE l'EMBRASSE ?! Enfin non ! Mon clone l'embrasse. Mon cœur ratte toutes ses séries de battements et vient rejoindre ma mâchoire. Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre, mais aller embrasser un sans-figure, ça me dépasse !

De l'eau… Je ressens le liquide descendre lentement sur mon front. Il pleut ? Je me frotte le crâne, mais il n'y a rien. Pas l'ombre d'une goutte ! Pourtant je sens le liquide me rafraîchir le visage.

-Inuyasha !!

Je me retourne brusquement. Quelqu'un m'appelle, mais qui ? L'homme en jupe, s'approche de moi pour me secouer.

-Inuyasha, réveilles-toi !

Le cri désespéré sort de la (bouche ?) de l'endroit où devrait se trouver la bouche du sans-visage. Les secousses deviennent plus fortes et je commence à avoir le tournis…

- Arrêtes ! Crié-je

Il me secoue moins fort et puis plus du tout. J'ai chaud, je transpire et j'ai l'impression que le monde est un carrousel devant mes yeux. Je m'écroule mais le sans-visage me rattrape pour me secouer à nouveau.

-Non Inuyasha, tu dois te réveiller !!

Je ne tiens même plus debout…Comment veut-il que je me réveille, si je le suis déjà ? Il m'énerve ce…

L'homme dénué de figure me gifle et je perds connaissance.

J'ouvre doucement une paupière pour la refermer aussitôt : le soleil m'éblouit. Une éponge repose sur mon front et je distingue vaguement une personne penchée sur moi.

-Inuyasha…murmura la personne.

Je me relève péniblement mais une main repousse ma tentative.

-Non ! Repose-toi… me dit la même voix

-Où suis-je ?

Ma bouche forme les mots, mais aucun son n sort de ma gorge. Le garçon me tend un verre d'eau et j'ingurgite la boisson froide.

-Merci, je dis d'une voix rauque.

Le garçon arbore un sourire avant de changer l'éponge sur mon front

-Qui es-tu ? Je demande, curieux.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris, et ne bouge plus. Le garçon m'observe étrangement avant de se retourner sans piper mot.

-Excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Le garçon se raidit en se relevant. Une queue de loups se balance de part et d'autre e la personne. C'est un démon ?!

-N-non ! Je ne te connais pas…

Je le regarde suspicieux pour dire :

-Je suppose que mon nom est inscrit sur mon front ?

-Pardon ?

Le démon se retourne pou m'observer, incompréhensif. Je poursuis :

-Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

-Je…

Il détourne les yeux pour observer le sol, devenu beaucoup plus important que notre discussion. Bon si ça continue comme ça, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge… (Enfin de la grotte Mdr)

-Et tu t'appelles comment ?

Il hésite à me donner son si précieux prénom ou ce sont mes yeux qui me jouent un mauvais tour ?!

-Je… Kouga, dit-il finalement.

-Où suis-je, Kouga ?

-Dans une grotte !

Ca ne m'a pas été d'une très grande aide ça… Mais Kouga me repousse dans la fourrure qui me sert de lit.

-Maintenant, repose-toi !

-Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi, si tu ne me connais pas ?

Kouga, même si je doute que ce soit son vrai prénom, pousse un soupir avant de déposer un sac à côté de moi.

-Donc, il y a des vivres pour toi là-dedans, sur ce …. Au revoir !

-Quoi ? Tu pars ??!

Kouga s'arrête devant l'entrée de la grotte.

-Quand je suis là, tu veux que je parte, et quand je pars tu veux que je reste ?! Il fait savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie !

-Mais je…

-J'y vais !

Le démon disparaît dans le monde extérieur. Ah non ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais aller le chercher, lui dire ce que je pense, le suivre sans qu'il ne le remarque…

-Et ne t'avise pas à venir me chercher ! Cria Kouga.

Je me fige dans mon élan. Quoi ? Il sait lire dans mes pensées ?! Je me lève sans faire de bruit, longe le mur et arrivé devant l'entrée, deux yeux bleus m'observent.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ne me suis pas !

Je recule un peu dérouté. Comment savait-il que j'allais le suivre quand même ?

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? je répondis

-Je suis ton…personne.

Il est mon… ? Il aurait finir sa phrase au moins !

-Qui es-tu, Kouga ? S'est-on déjà rencontré ?

Il repose son regard d'azur su moi. Mes yeux se noient dans cette… mer, flaque, fleuve, rivière ? cet océan…

-Te souviens-tu de m'avoir rencontré ? demande le démon

Je secoue la tête sans pour autant quitter ses yeux magnifiques.

-Là voilà ta réponse !

Je secoue encore ma tête.

-Tu mens ! Tu connais mon nom et mes habitudes !!!

Kouga pousse encore un soupir

-Très bien, tu as gagné ! Satisfait ?

-Non pas encore ! D'où me connais-tu ?

Il me regarde consterné.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, c'est tout !

Kouga observe ses pieds, une main derrière la tête. Il me ment. J'en suis certain. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas la vérité ?!

-Très bien ! dis-je, je te crois !

Le démon-loups me regarde suspicieux. Comme s'il savait ce que je savais qu'il savait ce que je crois savoir qu'il sait !euh… je me comprends !

-Tu me crois ? Demande-t-il incrédule.

-Puisque je te le dis ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

-Non c'est juste que d'habitudes quand tu dis ça…. Merde !

Kouga plaque ses mains contre sa bouche. Trop tard ! Le mal est fait !!!Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

-Euh… oui, donc prends soin de toi ! Salut !

Le démon-loups tente de s'enfuir, mais je le retiens par son serre-tête.

-Pas si vite ! ON doit parler, tout les deux !

Piégé, il me suit dans la grotte et s'assit contre le mur. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Kouga m'observe. Et moi, je suis absorbé par ses yeux bleus. Après un moment, je réussi à détourner mon regard.

-Alors, dis-je, comment sais-tu toutes ces choses sur moi ?

Kouga me considère encore un instant avant de lui aussi détourné ses yeux.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de répondre ou non !

-Exact.

-Je suis… un ami à toi.

-Un ami à moi ? Mais je ne te connais pas !

-En fait tu ne me connais plus…

J'ouvre de grands yeux et ma mâchoire s'étire à son maximum en lâchant « Quoi ?! »

-Tu as perdu la mémoire, explique-t-il

-Comment ?

Et, on était partit dans une longue histoire. Si longue qu'elle dura toute la journée. Apparemment, j'étais un hanyou .Et je suis devenu un shikon no tama… Mais en devenant un youkai, j'aurais perdu toutes mes pensées, émotions et ma mémoire ! Le soleil se couche, lui aussi fatigué de cette longue histoire. Je baille bruyamment et Kouga se lève.

-Maintenant que tu sais tout, je peux partir ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux partir et me laisser derrière c'est ça ?

Kouga roule ses yeux pour s'adosser au mur de la caverne.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Bah, tu restes alors ?

Kouga semble bouillir de l'intérieur, près à me crier dessus. Je me lève à mon tour, le regarde férocement et… plus rien. C'est de nouveau le trou noir ! Mon clone réapparaît devant moi dans les bras du sans-visage. Que se passe-t-il ?! Où est passé Kouga ? Des sentiments joyeux effleurent mon esprit quand je me regarde dans les bras de l'autre… Et puis il disparaît laissant mon clone seul dans le noir. Un babouin blanc apparaît à côté d'Inuyasha-clone. Naraku ! L'homme sans-visage est blessé dans ses bras (à Naraku). Inuyasha sort son Tessaïga, menaçant. Naraku tend sa main, une sphère noire dans celle-ci. Mon clone ne bouge pas, puis laisse tomber son arme en prenant la sphère. Une douleur violente traverse mon corps. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et crie, quand une paire de beaux yeux bleus vint me calmer.

-Inuyasha n'ait pas peur, je suis là !

-Kouga…

Ma propre voix, me surprends… Kouga ? Mais oui ! Ce sont ses yeux ! Ma vision se brouille et je me retrouve dans les bras du démon-loups. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et resserre l'entrainte. Je me rappelle à présent. Nous, tout les deux, Naraku, le shikon no tama ; mes souvenirs et puis Kagome ! Kagome qui m'embrasse, qui m'aime autant que moi. Notre vie ensemble… Comme nous étions heureux ensemble. !!

-Merci pour ton soutien, Kouga ! Mais dit moi, où est Kagome ?

-K-Kago-ome ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Il recule pour me regarder bizarrement. Je lui explique mon « rêve » en enlevant l'épisode de l'homme sans-visage bien évidemment.

-Alors, où est-elle ? dis-je en regardant Kouga serrer les poings.

-Tu te souviens que tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

J'hoche frénétiquement ma tête, impatient de recevoir une réponse à ma question.

-Alors… ?

- Tu n'as… pas récupérer toute ta mémoire…

-Et alors ! Elle est où ? Criés-je paniqué à présent.

Le silence pèse dans la grotte et Kouga se lève pour sortir. Je reste coi. Comment peut-on quitter une conversation un moment pareil ? Je vais lui montrer moi, à ce malpoli. Je cours le rejoindre, prêt à l'enguirlander mais, en le voyant couché sur le sol ; à regarder la lune, je me reprends.

-Euh… Kouga ? Tu vas bien ?

Je m'approche pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Le démon-loups me regarde un bref instant avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la lune.

-Tu sais, commença Kouga, Kagome… elle est rentrée chez elle.

-Eh bien, allons la chercher ! Où est le problè-

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Le puits s'est effondré alors qu'elle était …

Kouga ne termina pas sa phrase, vu que j'étais déjà en larmes.

-Nooooo0000000OOOOOOOOOOON ! Kagomeeee ! Pourquoiii ?

-Alors qu'elle mangeait des « chips » avec nous, achève Kouga ;

J'étais en tain de me cogner le crâne et je m'arrête brusquement. OUF ! Elle est en vie !!!

-Bah… Elle n'est pas dans un autre monde alors !

-Si, continua Kouga. Juste après, elle est morte d'une indigestion due aux « chips ».

Je m'écroule par terre ? Comment peut-on mourir d'une telle façon ? Abattu au plus haut point, à me lamenter sur mon sort, je ne remarque pas, Kouga s'endormir lentement. Le pauvre… il doit être épuisé de veiller sur moi. D'ailleurs … Pourquoi le fait-il ? Nous sommes des ennemis, non ? Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, il agit bizarrement… Kouga. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi ? Dans mes souvenirs, on ne faisait que se disputer tout le temps à cause de Kagome. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec mes souvenirs non-récupérés ? Et puis… l'air qu'a pris Kouga quand j'ai annoncé que j'aime Kagome. Je reste perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer qu'il m'aime autant tout d'un coup? Euh…m'aimer ? Je rougis ; non ça ne peut pas être la raison. Je me penche doucement sur lui et observe son visage. Et puis tout devient clair dans mon esprit ! L'homme sans visage, c'est Kouga ! C'est dans les bras de Kouga que mon clone a sauté ! C'est Kouga que mon clone a embrassé ! Cette dernière pensée me fait rougir comme un piment. Kouga est mon petit-ami ?

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être son…

Je suis toujours penché sur le démon-loups.

En même temps, je ne me vois pas très bien dans les bras de Kouga . Non ! Mais qu'est-c que je pense moi encore ?

Je détaille le visage de Kouga en partant de son cou, à la peau alléchante, passant par son menton finement tracé, son petit nez et terminant sur ses beaux yeux bleus. Beaux yeux bleus ? Il est réveillé ? J'écarquille les yeux, en comprenant qu'il m'observe depuis un bon moment. En plus, nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Je me sens rougir quand je recule vivement et surtout quand je me retourne pour cacher ma honte.

-tu e-es rrrévéillééé ?? J-je croyais que…

Je me tais… Si je dis encore quelque chose je sens que je vais flancher. Je ne suis qu'un gros baka. Comment aurait-il pu être mon petit-ami ? Lui ? On parle bien de Kouga là ?

Celui avec qui je me dispute tout le temps ?

Celui avec qui je me bats pour un rien ?

Celui avec qui je me chamaille quand je me n'ennuis ?

Celui qui m'inquiète quand il n'est pas là ?

Celui qui me rend heureux quand il est près de moi ?

Celui qui me console quand je me disputait avec Kagome ?

Celui qui me fait rire quand j'en ai besoin ?

Celui que … J'aime ?

Non, non, non, non ! Kouga est celui qui me dérange !

Celui qui m'harcèle quand je me repose.

Celui qui me contredit quand je parle.

-Inuyasha ?

Celui qui est un …

-Baka ! Je crie

-Baka ? Mais je n'ai rien fait et tu me…

-Pourquoi fais-tu autant pour moi ?

Kouga me regarde de travers se demandant sûrement quel était mon problème…

-A mon souvenir, toi et moi, on se disputait tout le temps !

-Je te l'ai dit, non ? Tu n'as pas récupéré toute ta mémoire.

Je sers mes poings en me levant dos à lui.

-Alors explique-moi !

Kouga se lève à son tour pour poser une main sur mon épaule que je repousse vivement. Le loup baisse la tête blessé.

-Désolé… je suis désolé pour Kagome, tu sais.

Kagome ? Je l'avais complètement oublié ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas triste du tout ! J'étais tellement préoccupé pas Kouga que… je l'ai oubliée ! Kouga serait donc plus important à mes yeux que ma propre petite-amie ?

-Où se trouve sa tombe ? Je demande doucement.

-Pas loin d'ici, aller je t'emmène…

Kouga tire ma main et me traîne vers une forêt. Je ne fais attention à rien… à rien, à part cette main chaude dans la mienne. Cette main qui me tirais vers mon passé. Cette main que je caressais de mon pouce.

-Je t'aime, Kouga.

Le démon-loups s'arrête brusquement. Je ressers sa main.

-Quoi ?

Le démon semble avoir mal compris, je répète :

-J'ai dit : je t'aime ! C'est-ce que tu éprouves pour moi, non ?

Kouga lâche ma main et recule un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-C'EST-CE QUE TU EPROUVES POUR MOI, NON ?!

Le jeune homme ne réponds rien et se contente de m'observe intensément.

-Est-ce que tu l'éprouves pour moi ? Demanda-t-il

Non ! Oui… peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, lui. Donc si ça peux le rendre heureux, oui.

-Je veux… te rendre heureux ! Kouga, je t'-

-Oublie ça ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, gardes-là !

-On était ensemble, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, avant !

Kouga s'adossa contre un arbre, mains dans ses poches.

-Si je te dis oui, tu ne récupéras pas ta mémoire et si je te dis non… Que feras-tu ?

Le démon-loup me jeta un regard intense.

-Si tu me dis non je ne te croirais pas parce que je sais que c'est vrai !

Oui, j'en suis certain maintenant ! Ce n'est pas mon imagination. On était bien ensemble avant cet… avant ma perte de mémoire.

-Kouga ? Pour toi ça signifie quoi « aimer » ?

Je détaille le sol et toutes ses brindilles d'herbes suivant les douces brises du vent.

-Amour…Un sentiment que l'on ressent pou une personne. On aime quelqu'un à partir du moment où on n'arrive plus qu'à penser par lui, on s'inquiète toujours pour -il

Si c'est cela, l'amour. Alors je l'aime c'est certain.

-Ou alors, on aime quelqu'un lorsqu'on est omnibulé par cette personne, qu'on ne veut jamais la quitter…

Est-ce que je veux quitter Kouga ? Je ne sais pas trop. S'il ne serait pas là… est-ce que je serais triste ?

-Ou encore, tout faire en son pouvoir pour le rendre heureux….

Je reste perplexe…. C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire ! Mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence après tout ! Enfin je crois…

(Mais qu'il est con… enfin c'est moi qu'il l'a fait aussi con mais quand même)

Et si je l'aimais vraiment ?

(Ouiiiiiiii ! Enfin ! Halleloujah !)

Non c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être amoureux !

(-__- Ca va durer longtemps ? Bon j'en ai marre de sa connerie ! A mon tour de jouer)

« Inuyashaaaaaaaa ! Inuyashaaaaaaa ! Je suis ta Conscienceuuuuuuuuuuuh »

Je sursaute ! Je viens d'entendre une voix dans ma tête ! Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

« Non ! Ducon ! Je suis làààààààà…. »

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?!

« Je suis venu te dire que tu es bel et bien amoureux »

Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

« Ok, ne me crois pas ! Reste malheureux toute ta vie ! »

Mais je…

« Regarde –le ! Regarde son visage, tu ne le trouve pas mignon ? »

Mignon ? Kouga ? Mon regard se pose sur celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées. Il a fermés ses yeux … C'est vrai qu'il est beau…

« Dis-tu ne voudrais pas l'embrasser aussi ? »

L'embrasser ? Mais je…

« Aller, vas-y ! Je sais que tu en as envie »

Vraiment tu crois que moi j'aurais-

« Vas-y BORDEL !!! »

Je frémis et me rapproche doucement du démon-loups. Il semble, si paisible là, contre l'arbre. Je me penche et murmure « Kouga »

Il sursaute et ouvre ses beaux yeux bleus… Il m'observe intensément et je pose mes lèvres doucement sur celles de Kouga…

Si je l'aime, je n'en sais rien ! Mais ce que je sais c'es que je voudrais que le temps s'arrête ici et maintenant…

**FIN !**


End file.
